


Heart Rates

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I had a fluffly Logan idea and it turned into adorable Analogical, I just wrote some fluff one day, M/M, Why have I never posted this here yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Virgil is stressing, as usual, and Logan has a few fun facts that he thinks might be able to help.





	Heart Rates

Logan watched Virgil from the kitchen curiously as he finished his cup of coffee. The other seemed to be staring at the wall lost in his own thoughts as the music from his headphones was so loud Logan could almost hear it. The fast-paced rhythm of the music almost matched the shaking of Virgil’s leg as he bit at his thumbnail. With a sigh, Logan placed his mug down on the table and made his way into the living room. Virgil was sitting on the floor despite the ample seating as he leaned back against the couch.

Virgil’s eyes flickered up to Logan as he approached and he carefully slipped one side of his headphones off and lowered the volume. “You need something?”

“You know, Virgil, while studies show that music can help ones stress levels it has also been proven to worsen it. For example, there was a study-”

“Just get to the point.” Virgil dropped his hand from his mouth as he glared back a bit.

Logan folded his arms as he looked down at the other side. “I was simply suggesting that perhaps music with a slower tempo would help you out. What you are currently listening to can increase your heart rate.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked down at his mp3 player. “My heart rate is fine.”

Logan kneeled down next to Virgil on the floor. “Oh, is that so? Would you mind me proving that statement?”

Virgil’s hands wrapped around his mp3 player as he brought it to his chest. “What are you suggesting?”

“There are several points on the human body that are good for checking one’s heart rate. For example, one of the most common ones is on your wrist.” Logan motioned to Virgil’s hands as he spoke. “Of course you can also check by your knee, your foot, the elbow-” Logan pointed to each indicated spot as an example.

“Alright, I get it! Geez.” Virgil slowly held out a hand as he turned away. “Go ahead and do your nerd thing or whatever.”

Logan reached out and carefully grabbed Virgil’s wrist, turning it to take his pulse. He placed two fingers on it softly. “Another interesting fact is that sensitive areas of skin are also good indicators to use while checking the temperature. The wrist is one such area along with the back of the hand or even the lips.”

Virgil jumped but kept his hand out as he looked at Logan. “Why are you telling me this?”

Logan blinked and looked up at Virgil. “It was a simple fact that I wished to use to calm you. Your heart rate has decreased since the beginning of my explanation.” Pulling his hand back, Logan looked down at Virgil’s wrist he still firmly held. “For example, you can even check the pulse with these spots as well as long as the proper pressure is in place.”

With a scoff, Virgil turned away with a smirk. “So what, you gonna check someone’s pulse with your lips now?”

“Oh, well, if that is what you wish to know then for the sake of science, I don’t see why not.”

“What, wait, Logan-!” The Logical side leaned down and brought Virgil’s wrist close before placing a firm kiss. He sat there for a silent moment before pulling away. Virgil wasted no time pulling his wrist away and holding it close. “Dude, what the hell?” Virgil said softly, face completely flushed red.

Logan blinked confused and pushed his sliding glasses back up onto his nose. “Quite curious, your heart rate suddenly spiked. Are you under any sudden stress?”

Virgil’s mouth opened but not a sound came out. He blinked and let out a sigh in frustration. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“I am a bit confused, you did not wish for me to show by example?” Logan leaned back away from Virgil.

“Oh, no sure,” Virgil sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Loved it so much. Thanks for teaching me, got anything else?”

Logan placed a hand on his chin in thought. “Well, I suppose we could study to find the most appropriate spots to check one’s pulse with this method if you are up for it. Though, I am going to have to suggest we cross foot off the list. That is unnecessary and unsanitary.”

“No!” Virgil pulled his legs close to him and had his hands out. “No, we are not trying this any further!”

“You’re right, this is silly.” Logan leaned back and held up a hand. “By process of elimination, we can assume the best area would be the one with the most sensitive skin and least about of interference with the skeletal structure.” Logan placed two fingers to the side of his neck underneath his jaw. “So the test would lead to this being the most optimal spot to check one’s pulse in such a manner.”

Virgil’s eyes flickered down to Logan’s neck and back up as he pulled himself in closer. “W-well, the most logical thing to do would be to, uh… test this theory right? Just to make sure it works?” He looked away and shot a glance back at Logan before looking back at the floor.

“I suppose it would prove beneficial to test our hypothesis, yes.” Logan pulled his hands away and looked back at Virgil. “Are you offering?”

Virgil glanced up through his bangs and nodded his head. “Yeah. For science, right?” His voice was quiet and soft as if it would break and give out at any second.

Logan leaned in close, placing a hand on Virgil’s cheek. They watched each other carefully as Logan slid his hand down to Virgil’s chin, grabbing it and turning his head up and away. Slowly, Logan leaned in and tilted his head at the right angle before stopped. “Next time, Virgil, you can simply ask me to kiss you.” With that, Logan leaned in and placed a soft kiss, feeling Virgil’s heart race under his lips as he pulled away. “Then I won’t have to play silly games just to be able to sneak one from you. It certainly would save us time.”

Virgil watched as Logan’s face turned into his usual cocky know-it-all smirk before he stood up. “Y-you planned that whole thing?!”

“Of course. You weren’t going to make the first move. You are the embodiment of Thomas’ anxiety.” Logan smiled to himself before tucking his hands behind his back. “That being said, I hope we can further our studies at a later date.” He pivoted on the spot with the heel of his foot. “… for science, of course.”


End file.
